The present invention relates to a locking collar for retaining a photographic camera assembly in a desired position, and provides means for conveniently moving, removing, or repositioning the camera in a previously utilized position.
In taking a series of photographs, a photographer is frequently called upon to reposition a camera in order to take additional exposures. Typically, the photographer will utilize a tripod or other upright support for the camera, with the camera itself normally being mounted on a bracket extending radially from the tripod post. Frequently, during taking of a series of exposures or shots, the photographer will move the camera only to find it necessary to return the camera to a previously utilized position.
In such instances, it becomes desirable, if not essential, to reposition the camera in the previously utilized location. Such repositioning requires both axial and arcuate dispositions be the same as previously utilized. While locking brackets or clamps have been available to control the elevation, convenient arcuate repositioning has frequently been a problem.